


G is for Gunshot

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, ex returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge and Garcy FF Prompt of Flynn meeting Noah.G is for Gunshot Wound.Lucy is injured while on mission and brought back to the bunker for medical treatment. Just so happens the Doctor on Call is Noah.





	G is for Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Medical info is total BS, I made it up..so don't do this at home, Kidlets. Also, it is not canon compliant as I included a comment about Noah/Lucy deleted scene. One day, learn to write super short stories. please enjoy!!

“Rufus get us out of here. Now.” Flynn said, Lucy cried out in pain as he placed her as gently as he could into the passenger seat in the lifeboat. He buckled her in as quickly as he could.

“What about Wyatt?” Rufus asked, He ducked as bullets ricocheted off lifeboat. Flynn growled in pain as a bullet grazed across his lower back and lodged into the back of Rufus’ back.

“He’s Delta Force, he’ll live. Lucy on the other hand will be dead in an hour, if we don’t go now.” Flynn told him. Another bullet hit a panel that sparked.

“Ok, I hear you.” Rufus said as he closed the hatch and revved the lifeboat into action. Flynn fell into a chair and winced at the pain that lanced through his body. He buckled himself in. He looked at Lucy who was drenched in sweat and deathly pale. This mission had been FUBAR from the beginning. Flynn was sliced up by grazes, Lucy was shot in the leg and had lost a lot of blood. He had secured a makeshift tourniquet to her leg with his belt before he made the made dash with Rufus to the lifeboat. Wyatt had been pinned down. But it was his fault, all of it was his idiocy.

“Lucy, hang in there.” Flynn told her. She gave a sluggish nod as she was losing the fight to stay conscious. Flynn closed his eyes as the lifeboat shook violently.

* * *

 

A few seconds, they landed back in the present.  Flynn was out of his seat and unbuckling Lucy from her chair. Rufus opened the hatch, luckily Jiya had pushed the staircase in front of the open hatch. Flynn grunted as he lifted Lucy up into his arms bridal style.

“Hey-“ Jiya stopped as she saw the state of them. “What happened?!” she asked as Flynn carried Lucy out of the lifeboat.

“We need to get her to a hospital.” Flynn said as Denise and Connor took in the sight of them.

“No way, Rittenhouse has a hit out on her.” Denise said.

“Then get a doctor on a phone or get them here now.” Flynn told her, Connor was already in the dining area. He pushed two tables together; length ways to make a longer table. Flynn laid Lucy down.

“I’ll get the medkit.” Jiya said as Connor grabbed pillow off the sofa and placed it under Lucy’s head. Flynn tried to rouse her but she was unconscious. He checked her pulse, it was steady but slow which was not good. Jiya returned with the medkit and placed it on a chair before she opened it.

“Scissors, please.” Flynn ordered as he pulled on surgical gloves. Jiya handed them to him, he cut the fabric of the pant leg away from the site of her wound. He did his best not touch the site as he checked under her leg and cursed as it wasn’t a clean through and through. The bullet was still in the leg. He wanted to give her pain killers but their kit was empty, he wondered who had been jacking it but now wasn’t the time.

“Doctor is minutes away. He’s being flown in.” Denise said as came back into the room. “What happened?” she asked as Flynn was doing a blood pressure check on Lucy to get her stats as Jiya set up an oxygen tank with a nasal cannula. She was stable but her pressure was low which was not fantastic, she needed more blood and fluids.

“Emma is now arming Sleeper agents with modified AR15s. It was a mess.” Flynn half lied, as he didn't want to tell the truth as all he cared about was Lucy. “That doctor coming with more supplies?” Flynn asked as he placed fresh gauze to Lucy’s gunshot wound. He pulled out the tourniquet kit and used it to get in a cannula into a vein in her arm. Once he was satisfied, he connected their last IV bag of saline to it and held it up.  He knew it would help get Lucy’s pressure up, and hopefully rouse her enough to make sure she wasn’t allergic to any medication.

“Yes, we have agents on it. Now talk and where is Wyatt?” Denise asked him. Flynn’s scrapes and grazes started to complain as adrenaline flagged out of him.

“We left him behind, he was too slow and Lucy needed medical attention. Do we have her medical file?” Flynn asked Denise.

“Yes, you left Wyatt behind?” Denise asked.

“Yes, he’s a special forces operator. He can take care of one Sleeper Agent.” Flynn assured her.

“You barely got out of there alive from the looks of you all.” Denise said as she took in the injuries of all three of them not just Lucy.

“The man only had one clip. I’m sure he’s out of bullets by now and Wyatt can kill one man.” Flynn assumed, he didn’t care as Lucy had paired up with Wyatt. She somehow ended up being taken hostage by the sleeper agent. Wyatt, the moron that he was decided to shoot Lucy in the leg to kill the Sleeper. It hadn’t worked out like it did in the movies. Flynn and Rufus came in the middle of a firefight having to avoid getting shot and save Lucy as she had dragged herself to cover.

“Let’s hope.” Denise said.

“Look, I know you’re angry but I was focussed on getting Lucy to safety. Wyatt and I are expendable. Lucy and Rufus are not.” Flynn told her.

“Ok, now is not the time to talk about this. Tell me what you need, I’ll add it to the shopping list.” Denise said.

“Pain killers, there’s nothing in the kit.” Flynn told her.

“There were three ampules of morphine in there.” Denise said as she was already making a phone call, she moved to the medkit and started rummaging to see what else was missing.

“They aren’t there anymore.” Flynn said, Denise gave an aggravated sigh. Jiya tapped Flynn’s arm, he turned to see an old coat rack. “Thanks,” he said as she took the IV bag and made a makeshift handle out of duct tape to hang the bag up. Flynn blew out a breath as he dropped his arms. His own injuries and fatigue zapping his energy momentarily.

“Are you ok?” Jiya asked him.

“I’m fine, just some scrapes.” He said, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the back of another hook on the coat rack. He walked to the kitchen, he peeled off the gloves and tossed them in the trash. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and moved to the sink. He washed the blood off his hands and upper arms before he dried off with paper towel. He returned to Lucy’s side and pulled on fresh gloves. He checked her vitals, she was still with them but the IV had yet to bring up her BP.

He heard the sound of many footsteps coming down the hallway, he stepped away from Lucy to see a tall bearded man in surgical scrubs under a Parka jacket stride towards them laden down with medical gear flanked by two agents carrying gear. Denise spoke with the tall man.

 “This the doctor?” Flynn asked.

“Yes, I’m the Doctor. Call me Noah. What happened?” the bearded man said as he dropped his bags on the ground and started opening the bags up.

“Well, Noah, the patient was shot with a 9mm to the leg. I put a tourniquet on but she’s lost a lot of blood and the site is contaminated with dirt and debris. We don’t have the equipment to irrigate and clean the site. No x-ray.” Flynn gave the man Lucy’s stats and told him everything he and Jiya had done so far, thus the man was up to speed.

Noah nodded as he pulled off his jacket and pulled out what looked to be baby wipes. He wiped down his hands and arms before he pulled on surgical gloves. He pulled out a stethoscope. Flynn stepped back as Noah moved to Lucy’s side and checked her eyes.

“Lucy?” he said rubbing her sternum to get a response. Lucy was unresponsive. Noah pulled the stethoscope from his neck and listened to Lucy’s chest.

“The problem is her leg not her lungs.” Flynn said tartly as he shot Denise an incredulous look.

“I have my way, you have yours.” Noah told him, not ruffled by him. “Are you medically trained?” he asked as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and wrapped it back around his neck and moved to his bags.

“Basic combat medicine.” Flynn told him, feeling a little useless. It was not a great feeling as he wanted to help Lucy.

“Ok, you’re now my assistant. I need the vitals monitor set up.” Noah said as he unzipped a bag to show a portable monitor. Flynn nodded as he did as the man ordered. Noah looked to Denis “Agent Christopher, where’s the blood bank?” he asked.

“It’s 15 minutes out.” Denise answered.

“You have anyone in this place who has the blood type O positive?” he asked her, Jiya raised her hand.

“I do. I donated blood before. I’m Jiya by the way.” Jiya said to Noah, he smiled and nodded as he pulled more medical equipment from his bag.

“I’m the same blood type.” Flynn told him as he was sticking electrodes to Lucy’s chest and connecting her up to the machine.

“Ok, I only need one at the moment. Jiya, grab that stool.” Noah pointed to a random high stool in the corner. “I need you to be seated higher than Lucy.” He explained.

“Ok.”  Jiya said as she did as he ordered. Flynn turned on the heart monitor. Noah looked at the information displayed on the screen.

“Good, she’s stable for the moment.” Noah said as Jiya returned with the stool and placed it where Noah pointed.

“Are you ok with a direct blood transfusion?” Noah as he picked up a tourniquet and other supplies. He calmly moved to Jiya who had pulled off her sweater and held out her left arm ready to go.

“Yeah, totally.” Jiya said, Noah went to work as he put on a tourniquet on her arm and inserted a IV cannula needle into her arm. Within minutes, he had Jiya hooked up to Lucy with Jiya’s blood running into Lucy.

“Alright.” Noah said as he looked pleased with the transfusion. He looked to Denise and motioned for her. “Agent Christopher, keep an eye on her.” he ordered, Denise nodded and he moved back to Lucy’s wound. He pulled on fresh surgical gloves and put on a face mask and glasses before he moved in close to site.“Ok, Let’s see, I wish we could take her to a clinic for an x-ray.” He said.

“I already explained why we couldn’t.” Denise told him, Noah nodded as he opened up another back and pulled out a roll bag. He passed it to Flynn, he rolled it out on the end of the table to find a variety of surgical tools all sealed in steriliser bags.

“You know how dangerous this is?” Noah asked as Flynn passed him the forceps without being asked.

“Yes, but we didn’t have a choice. We’re lucky she was shot with a modern gun.” Flynn said.

“Wyatt shot Lucy.” Rufus said as he came back from tending to the lifeboat. He clearly had time to get angry between the landing in the present and assessing the damage to the lifeboat.

“What?” Jiya and Denise asked nearly in unison.

“It was an accident.” Flynn said as he handed Noah the next surgical tool he asked for. He didn’t want to talk about it while Lucy was still critical. He knew she was deteriorating just as Noah did as the man was rushing to control the bleeding. “The bullet knicked the artery.” he offered politely as he could.

“Has Lucy been taking blood thinners or large amounts of ibuprofen?” Noah asked.

“Who doesn’t down here?” Rufus asked rhetorically.

"That a 'yes'?" Noah asked needing confirmation. Flynn nodded, and Noah gave a sigh as he search his kit for something.

“Rufus, what happened out there?” Denise asked.

“I appreciate what you’re all doing here is time critical but I’d like a little less noise. Ah, got it.” Noah said with relief as he pulled out the bullet. He passed it over to Flynn and went back to work on trying to stop Lucy from exsanguinating on the table.

The group lapsed into a tense silence as Rufus wanted to say his piece. Denise watched Jiya for signs of deterioration as Flynn and Noah worked to fix the damage to Lucy’s leg. Jiya, Connor and Rufus all watched on unable to look away.

After what felt like an eternity, Noah managed to get ahead of Lucy's condition and slow the bleeding and start repairing the damage and cleaning the site. He looked at the monitor and turned his head to Flynn. “I need another suture kit.” He said.

“Oh, I’m going to barf.” Jiya said as she looked very pale and a little green in the face.

“Don’t.” Noah ordered as Connor grabbed a waste basket and handed it to Denise, just in time for her to hold it out for Jiya. She swallowed and fought the urge, then waved off the bin. Denise not really trusting her, placed the bin at Jiya’s feet.

“I’m good, but can I turn away?” Jiya asked.

“Sure, Flynn. Remove her IV and get her fluids before letting her lay down. I think she’s transfused enough blood. We’ll keep the saline line in, use the blood bank when it gets here.” Noah said as he took the suture kit from Flynn.

Flynn nodded as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them into the biohazard bag they were using for trash. He pulled in a fresh pair of gloves and the gear he needed. He moved to Jiya, he turned her away from the gory sight that was Lucy. He clamped the line and disconnected Jiya and carefully removed the cannula from her arm before he used a cotton bud to stem the bleeding. Jiya wavered on her chair, Flynn gently held onto her upper arm steadying her as Denise rubbed her back and propped her up from behind.

“Ok?” Flynn asked her. Jiya nodded, though she looked a little lightheaded. He lifted the cotton bud and replaced it with a band aid. He and Denise helped her off the stool and over couch where they sat her down on the cushioned section. Rufus was already at her side with a glass of pineapple juice and a chocodile.

“What happened?” Denise asked in a low voice. Flynn looked over at Noah who was putting in the final stitches to her leg. “Go, help Noah. We’ll talk later.” She told Flynn, he nodded as he walked back to Lucy’s side to assist Noah.

“Wyatt shot Lucy to get her out of the way to shoot Sleeper agent. Like what Keanu Reeves did in speed. It worked as Lucy became dead weight but Wyatt missed the sleeper agent.” Rufus said.

“Where was Flynn?” Denise asked.

“He was taking care of a second agent and getting the Secretary back under their protective services. When he came back, he went after Lucy and then got me. We hauled ass out of there.” Rufus explained, he'd assessed the damage to the lifeboat and was just incredibly angry and the senseless violence of the day. He was angry that Wyatt shot Lucy, it was just reckless and now Lucy was paying for it.

“You left Wyatt behind.” Denise stated.

“We left him behind because he was pinned and we couldn’t get to him. Lucy was hurt. Once the lifeboat is charged and repaired, Flynn and I will go back.” Rufus assured her.

“No, you and I will go back. Flynn looks like death warmed over.” Denise said.

“I’ll get started on the repairs.” Rufus said in an exhausted tone as he pushed to his feet.

“Was Emma there?” Denise asked, Rufus shook his head.

“No, but there were only two sleepers. Flynn got one. I’m sure Wyatt can handle the other one.” Rufus said.

* * *

 

“You’ve seen a lot of hard times.” Noah said to Flynn, they had cleaned up Lucy and the table. Noah didn’t want her moved until Lucy’s vitals were stable for more than just half an hour. The blood bank had arrived with a supply for Lucy, she was already looking brighter with a fresh transfusion on top of Jiya’s donation. The doctor turned his attention to Flynn.

Flynn had tried to put off the man’s attention as he didn’t feel he needed medical attention. But Denise had put her foot down. So, Flynn had taken a shower and changed into more comfortable clothing before he sat on a stool and allowed Noah to stitch him up.

“Career soldier.” Flynn said, hoping he wouldn’t have to elaborate.

“You’ve been with Lucy for how long?” Noah asked as he placed stitches into Flynn upper back. Flynn just felt a tugging sensation but no pain as the site was numbed.

“We work together.” Flynn told him.

“Time travelling and saving history.” Noah said, like a curious creature who couldn’t

“That about sums it up. So, you’re the ex-fiancé.” Flynn said not beating around the bush as he’d rather they just lay their cards down on the table.

“Yeah, I take it you’re the new guy.” Noah said eluding to Lucy and Flynn being a relationship. Flynn shook his head.

“Nope.” Flynn said without hesitation, it was true. He wasn’t the 'new guy' as he knew Noah was trying to figure out if he was the replacement for him. Flynn understood why, they had similar features.

Flynn definitely wanted to be the next man Lucy gave her heart too. But for now, he knew she needed time to heal and pull herself together. He would wait for her to be ready for a relationship until then he supported her as a friend. She needed friendship and kindness in her life.

Frankly, he wanted to court her properly not try have a random one-night stand in a different time period as even he knew sex was meaningless when there was no commitment or a relationship.  He wanted to take her out for dinner and fight for food as she liked stealing food off his plate when no one was looking. Picnics at the beach, see a movie, long drives with John Denver on the stereo. Weekends away among other things. It felt almost juvenile to dream of such simple pleasures.

He already discussed a deal with Denise for a pardoned. She had agreed to look into it. Yes, Flynn had committed many crimes but at the other side of coin he wasn’t alone. The time team had committed as many crimes as he. Wyatt outstripped him in being a violent man tearing through history unceremoniously killing ‘enemy’ soldiers without a care of the effect on the present.

It seemed unjust that Wyatt got a free pass when Flynn was punished. Flynn knew a pardon would not wipe his slate clean but it gave himself to fight for that was beyond taking down Rittenhouse. It gave the illusion that at the end of this fight, he would have something even if that something was just his freedom. But he did hope that maybe Lucy would be with him at the end and what came next.

“So, Wyatt shot Lucy? I heard you all talking, I take it he and Lucy became something.” Noah speculated.

“He did, it was a stupid move to shoot through a hostage but I wasn't there. So, I shouldn't comment on it. As for the second? It’s none of our business.” Flynn told him, hoping the man would stop prying into Lucy’s life and just finish his stitching.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve known Lucy for 7 years. To find out…” Noah grew silent for a moment. “It doesn’t matter. I guess, I just wanted to understand what happened. To know what I did wrong.” Noah said, he placed gauze and tape to Flynn’s wound. Flynn remembered Lucy talking about Noah and her struggle with the changes to her life.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Are we done?” Flynn asked as he didn’t want to be in the middle of this conversation.

“Yeah, keep the stitches dry and change the dressings regularly.” Noah told him.

* * *

 

Hours later,

Lucy sluggishly came to, her mouth was dry and her nose hurt from the cold air blasting into her nostrils. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. She saw a blurry face came into view and all she saw was dark hair and olive skin.

“Flynn” She said, assuming it was him. Her last memory was of him telling her to stay with him as tried to stop her from bleeding out from a gunshot wound to her leg.

“No, just me.” A familiar voice said, Lucy blinked a couple times before Noah came into view. He looked different, he had a groomed beard and his hair was longer. He looked tired and sad, her heart broke for him as she felt like she was the reason he was sad. She had stolen the woman he loved and taken her place only to break his heart and disappoint him.

“Noah? What are you doing here?” she asked, she closed her eyes as she felt terrible for how harsh her tone sounded. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she wondered why he was here. He didn’t owe her anything, in fact it was she who owed him.  He helped her sit up and offered her some water. She sipped it slowly as he told her to. Then he laid her back down. She felt so weak and feeble.

“You were critical, I was called in. I don’t know…” he gave a wry smile and looked away for a moment. “Well I do know now. I know everything, time travel, alternate timelines. One where we never met and you had a sister named Amy.” He said, Lucy felt the tears from her eyes as he knew the truth. All the secrets she had kept from to protect him. To protect herself, but it made her a terrible person as she lied and committed a great fraud on him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She told him profusely, Noah reached out and gently brushed the tears from her face. She closed eyes, soaking up the kindness of gesture.

“It’s ok, in a way it finally makes sense.” Noah told her. “When you said you weren’t that Lucy that I knew anymore, I didn’t take it so literal until now.” He said with a wry smile.

“I wish it were different.” Lucy told him, a mix of drugs and the truth coming out of her as she remembered the night they spent together. How he spoke about her, the things he knew about her that only her partner would know. She wanted to love him back, she knew he was a great guy and she could love him in time but her life was insane. It all became too much and she imploded her entire life trying to escape the madness. He had suffered the most for it. Even now, he wore a soft smile.

Same, but it’s not. Though, knowing the real truth makes it easier.” He said as he pulled his hands away and ran one through his hair.

“It does?” Lucy asked, his smile broadened and he shook his head.

“No, but I’m ok.” He assured her. “You will be ok as well. But you need to rest and stay off the leg as much as possible.” He pushed up to his feet but she caught his hand in hers.

“Noah,” she said softly, he looked down at her.

“Yeah?” he asked softly.

“I am truly sorry.” She said sincerely, Noah gently squeezed her hand and gave her a pained smile. He lowered back onto his knee beside her bed. He gazed for a long moment into her eyes.

“Lucy, it's ok. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be loved and happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. I just know that I’m not that guy.” He said honestly, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand before he placed it back on the bed. The man who had once loved her was gone, the professional and doctor took his place. “I’ll check on you in a couple hours.” He told her, she nodded.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later,

Lucy was sitting up in bed thanks to what felt like half a dozen pillows to prop up her back. Noah had checked on her, it had been painfully professional as he assured her that she would be fine and to stay off the leg. Somehow a wheel chair magically appeared in the room. Flynn sat in it as he helped her eat her food.

She was so damnably weak from her injury. She didn’t have the strength to bring a spoonful of soup to her lips without it ending up on her t-shirt instead.

“Is Wyatt around?” Lucy asked.

“No, Agent Christopher and Rufus went to pick him up. They should be back soon.” Flynn said as he held out a spoonful of chicken noodle soup. Lucy swallowed it down, feeling much like a child.

“He shot me.” Lucy stated.

“I know, I’m not happy about that.” Flynn told her, his jaw pinched in annoyance.

“Me too. So, you met Noah.” Lucy added, silently pleased he was pissed as she knew she’d have to swallow her anger and forgive Wyatt for the cohesiveness of the team.

“He seems like a good guy, Great doctor. I can see why you would want to marry him.” Flynn said without a trace of envy.  

“My other-self did, I don’t. I always felt like he’d never truly understand all of this.” Lucy said as she rolled her eyes as a gesture to their whole situation. “I didn’t want disappoint him, I spend so much time disappointing everyone that it’s just so tiring.” She said, she shook her head as Flynn offered another spoon. He quietly placed the spoon in the bowl.

“I know but you’re doing the best you can, that’s all that matters.” Flynn told her.

“It doesn’t feel like enough.” Lucy said in an exasperated manner. Flynn took the food tray off her lap and placed it on the floor with the bowl of soup before be perched himself on the edge of her bed. Well, his bed as it was his room and looked at her with a serious expression.

“Lucy, it is. No one can do what you do. You see the bigger picture of what we’re doing.” Flynn told her, Lucy smiled wryly.

“Sounds like you’re talking about Journal Lucy.” She told him, he gave a closed lip smile and shook his head.

“I’m not, and I know we’ll win.” He told her.

“You’re always so sure of everything.” She said as took his calloused hand in hers. She took stock of the scrapes and scratches he had over his knuckles before she smoothed her hand over his palm. She enjoyed the warm and rough texture of his skin against hers. She looked up at him, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. He gazed at her in loving manner, she was glad he couldn’t completely hide his emotions but respected her enough to never push them on her.

“I’m just hopeful for a positive outcome.” He said, Lucy smiled. “More soup?” he asked.

“Do I have to?” she asked as she wanted to keep holding his hand. But Flynn slipped his hand out of her grasp and was already picking up the bowl from the floor.

“You need your strength. We all know that the team is hopeless without you and I prefer not to be stranded in time.” He quipped as he held out a spoonful of soup for her.

“You know it’s fate paying you back for stranding me in French and Indian war.” She teased, enjoying the levity that they could now talk about the past without it being a dark topic.

“Karl stranded you, not me.” Flynn said defensively but he smiled as they both knew he was being purposefully obtuse for amusement.

“On your orders.” She argued playfully, before she ate a spoonful of soup that he held out for her. Flynn gave an unapologetic shrug.

“It was war, I fight dirty.” He said, Lucy made a face at him and he laughed. “I do remember you getting Houdini to steal my gun and handcuff me to a filing cabinet that was bolted to the floor.” Flynn reminded her with a sly smile.

“I miss Houdini. He was a lot of fun.” Lucy said with a soft reminiscent smile.

“It was a good time.” Flynn agreed.

“If you ignore the kidnapping aspect.” Lucy mocked lightly.

“And the double cross.” Flynn bantered, Lucy grinned unapologetically as she giggled.

“It was good, you have to admit I outsmarted you good.” Lucy said.

“Outsmarted me good?” he repeated in amusement at her terrible english. Lucy nodded emphatically. He gave a sigh and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, I underestimated you and it was very impressive. It’s why I’m glad we’re finally on the same team.” He said in a humble manner, Lucy smiled as she was grateful they were in this together as well. 

“So am I.” she replied in agreement.

 


End file.
